kili by svetlana
by unicornsofdeath
Summary: Kili is brought back to life by a girl who discovers she has suppernatural powers and then the dark lord returns again


a grill was along the woodsand one day and she was extreemly beatiflu and sparkling with her blond hare refletting the sunlite and blu eies like saphiers and suddinly seh see someone that was died lieing in the leaves evn tho he was reely short we was atractive but he was died and then the grill sae "r u dead" and then the no respond and then se toched hs fase sofftly and then his eys openened and then he sead "where am i" and then the grill saed "milkwood" and than she said "i thot uou were dead" and than she said "who are you" "Kili" he said "what is your name" and then the grill replpy "my name is Svttlana" and then she exttnd her hand and puled him up

"i... i think i bringed you back to life" Svttlana said "i didnt know i had powers" and then Kili said "but i woud be dead if it wasent for you... i owe you my life" and then Svttlana said "i half to avenge your death... who it was that kiled you?" and then Kili said "i dont rememeber anythinhg" and then Kili turned away and sighed mopingly and so absorb in brooding because he died and because things and didnt evn notice that Svttlana was sparkeling and wishing he would notice her

"i have too get my memorys back somhow" saied Kili and then suddnley a hoard of gient spiders attack!1111!11! and some raithes!11111 "ill portect you Svttlana" Kili said and then Svttlana said "i can figt" and than she draws her sord and then they startid killing the spiders and then three spiders were attacking Kili and then Svttlana stabed the spiders at the same time likke a shish kebob. then the raith seezed Kili on the neck and Kili sonded liek he was being strangling and then Svttlana said "no" and then suddnliy her eys shined and she rose intoo the air and radiatted light and a beem of lightening strikked the raith and it explodisintegrated into a million pineapples.

Few hours later

then they went back to the lake town and Bilbo and Gandflaf Tariel and some other dworfs was their. "Kili i thogt you were dead" said Billbo. and then Kili said "i was dead but i came back to life but i have amneesa so i nead to get my memoryys back" and then Tariell said "who is that" and then Svttlana said "my name is Svttlana" and then Gandflaf sae "she is the princess of the soviet onion" and then Kili said "the soviet onion?" and then Svttlana said "it was is now is mondor. itwas distroyed by the dark lord" and then Taril glared at her evilly.

"Kili!1111111" said Triel "i thot uou died!111111" se run to him but than he sae "sry who r u?" and than Tariel said "whaaat you dont remember me?" and then Kili said "no" and then Tarrl sed "i was ur grill frend!1111 we only just meeted but it was reel!1111 srsly!1111" and then Kili said "that was other liff. i lov somwon else now" and then Taril said "what? that stoopid human" and tthen Kili said "seh savd my lief" and then Treel said "u and her cnt evar b tugether... ... ... yor just an ordnry dworf and se is a human with suppernatural pwrs... ... ... ... ... SHES A WHICH!11111111" and then Kili said "no" and then Svttlana said "no... ... ... its true... i have wired suppernatural powars i cnt ctrl" and then Gandflaf sae "itts becose she has grate destiny... ... ... ... butt Kili dose not hav grate density... ... ... he weer suposed to die but now he is is not die so he will prolly die agan becose destiny"

Few hours later

it was midnite and Svttlana asleeping. then suddnly she had a dreem. errything bruning in fier and their was a big frikkin eye it was Saron distroyin stuff. then a misteriose voice said "yor the only won wiht the pwr to distroy the dark lard... ... ... Svttlana... ... ... you half to save the wrold" and then she waked up and reelised the dreem was a vison. she gets up and as she is leaving to go to mondor to distroy the dark lord Kili stop her and than he said "were are you going" and then Svttlana said "i have to distroy the dark lord... ... ... itts my density" and then Kili said "plees let me come with u" and then Svttlana said "no its to dangerus" and then Kili said "i have to gert my memirees back remenber?" and then Svttlana said "ok" and than they kised pashunittly for alots of minits and then they leafed on epic qest to mondor.

Mean while the dark lard was at mondor and planing to kill Kili angain but not Svttlana and there was somwon else their but no won new who itt was becose thay were waring a cloek hiding their face and then the dark lork said "thr prinsess of the soviet onion has returns... ... ... uou must distroy her itts yor desttiny" and then the misteriuos persn said "yes my lork" and then the dark lord also said "somwon who is supose to die but their alife... ... ... also disttroy them to"

Few hours later

Kili and Svttlana were in the woodsand and the moon shine refletting on Svttlanas hair making her sparkle and radiate lite. and then Kili said "um... ... ... Svttlana?" and then Svttlana said "what" and then Kili said "you look reely bealtiflu" and then Svttlana bloshes and then Kili Said "will you mary me?" and then Svttlana said "yes... ... ... ... but where prolly going to die... ... ... so if we surive than yes" and then they kised and kised and then they falls asleeping

...

...

...

then Svttlana wakes up and see a somwon sanding over them that was going to stab them with the shish kebob. and then Svetlana said "Kili!111111" and then Kili woked up and then he freeked out "NO I CANT DIE AGAN!11111111111" and then Svttlana draw her sord and trie to figt them but they escape and then Kili said "what was that" and then Svttlan said "i dont know"

Few hours later

Kili and Svttlana was at mondor and some orcs and spiders and also the misterious person that tride to impail them with shish kebab. and then Kili said "who are you" and then the misterious person said "you still dont recognise me... ... ..." and then they take of there hood of there cloak and it was... ... ... ... ... ... ... TAURIELL!111 and then Kili said "no" and then Tauriel said "yes... ... ... ... why did you die and leave me for a stoopid human?111111" and then Kili said "why are you doing here" and then Tauriel sae "i have to disttroy the which!111111"

Mean While Svttlana found the rnig and se could sense itts dark eevil pwrs and then she loked up and saw TEH EYE OF SARON. then a trienlge of fire apear around the eye AND THE ILLOOMINATI WAS CONFIRMED. then Svttlana flotid into the air and sparkled and shined and then she focus her powers on the ring an is brust into falmes and then the dark lord said "no" and then she throse it into the volcano and then the volcano erupted and then the eye of Saron exploted and then a whale fell out of the sky smothiring all the exlpoding fires.

Then the fright began

Svetlana went back to Kili and they kissed but then Tauriel came out of the fire and then Svttlana said "no it cant be" and then Tariel smirk and sed "thatts rite... ... ... I AM THE REAL DARK LORD!111111111" and then se laughed evilly like "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!111111111111" and then Tariel and Svetlana started figting.

Mean While Kili is have a fun time trieing to disttroy the orcs. and then Svetlana sparkiled and said "SPARKLE UUNOCORN PWRS ACTIVATE!11111111111111111" and then the lite sparkle shiny powers from Svetlana distry the dark lord.

Few hours later

Kilil and Svetlana went back to rivndell and then Kili said "will you be my grillfrend?" and then Svetlana said "yes!11111111111" and then Kili said "i am soe happy" and then they kissed again for a lot hours and then


End file.
